Ayaryé
Ayaryé (meaning "Language of the Light") is an agglutinative language. Some interesting features of Ayaryé include the presence of an ejective consonant (p'), a nasalized vowel (õ), the absence of gender and its simple phonology and syntax. Many word classes, like nouns, adjectives and prepositions, are invariable. Its phonology features 22 consonants and 8 vowels. =Phonology= Consonants Pulmonic Consonants There are 22 pulmonic consonants. Non-pulmonic Consonants There is just one ejective consonant, p', which is rarely used. Consonantal Clusters Presently we do not have a limitation on the number of combinations. We can list, though, some possible clusters: Vowels There are 7 oral vowels and just one nasal vowel, õ, which appears very rarely in the language. Diphthongs There are 10 diphthongs (not counting the iʔi one, as this is composed by two vowels separated by a glottal stop). Triphthongs There are 20 triphthongs. =Ortography= Consonants For the sake of easiness in writing the language using a keyboard, there are alternate transliterations for some phonemes (written in parenthesis). The ejective consonant p' is represented as ṗ'' or ''p'. Consonantal Clusters Vowels Vowels between parenthesis ( ) indicate a stressed syllable. For example, in the word mèdu 'me.du, the è'' indicates that the first syllable, mè, must be stressed by the speaker. If it were ''medú me'du, the last syllable instead would be stressed. As the stress in Ayaryé varies, every word must be accentuated. Vowels between brackets [ ] indicate an alternative transliteration, exclusively used for diphthongs and triphthongs. For example, we could use the words mèye 'mei.e and éyli 'ɛi.li. Vowels between braces { } indicate that they must be stressed individually in diphthongs. There are no corpus or lexicon that can attest to this case yet. Diphthongs Triphthongs =Basic Grammar= Ayaryé ai.a.ɾi'ɛ is mostly an agglutinative language. We can see that by dividing morphemes in the name of the language: áya means "light" while aryé means "language", giving us "The Language of the Light". This strategy, composition, is the most common approach to form new words. Morphology Word Building I wanted Ayaryé to be a magical language. So its morphology is based on diphthongs that represent the classical elements: Fire = ya (positive aspects), ay (negative aspects). Examples: ayásh (fire), áya (light) Air = yé (positive aspects), éy (negative aspects). Examples: yé (air), yéth (wind) Water = yu (positive aspects), uy (negative aspects). Examples: uyú (darkness), uyúl (water) Earth = ye (positive aspects), ey (negative aspects). Examples: meyú (earth), mèdu (mountain) Ether = õ. Example: Õtir (God) With the key of those elements it is possible to map a very extense semantic territory. For example, the element fire simbolizes light, activity, creation, heat, expansion etc. Water simbolizes darkness, passivity, destruction, coldness etc. Air simbolizes reason, intelect, etc. Earth represents consciousness and materialization. With those basic concepts it is possible to create a limitless other combinations and new meanings. For example, yulyé means "cloud", containing a combination of uyúl (water) and yé (air). Rarely appearing, the ether simbolizes Divinity and the nasalized vowel õ is taken directly from the Oriental beliefs that õ is the sound that better represents divinity. Articles There are no articles, definite or indefinite. Prepositions Until now we have just one preposition, a' aʔ. Prepositions are invariable. Nouns Nouns, as with every other word in the Ayaryé language, can be formed with any configuration: CVC, CVCV, CVCCV etc. There is no grammatical gender, so nouns are only inflected by number. Ayaryé has three numbers: singular, dual (its suffix is ''-s'' or ''-is'', it depends if the word is finished with a consonant or a vowel) and plural (its suffix is ''-th'' or ''-ith''). Some examples: A single mountain: mèdu Two mountains = mèdus Three or more mountains = mèduth Pronouns Personal Pronouns SINGULAR I = al You = az He = an She = en It = as (as Ayaryé is a non pro-drop language, this pronoun is used to indicate subject in sentences which do not have a definite subject) DUAL We (two) = ul You (two) = uz They (two) = un It (two) = us PLURAL We (more than two) = il You (more than two) = iz They (more than two) = in It (more than two) = is Numbers Cardinal Numbers (To turn the cardinal to ordinal numbers, just add the suffix -táy to any of the numbers.) yélu 0 éka 1 úle 2 áyre 3 áme 4 áyme 5 íste 6 úyle 7 éyre 8 èine 9 ímni 10 imnyéka 11 imnyúle 12 ulèmni 20 ayrèmni 30 amèmni 40 aymèmni 50 istèmni 60 uylèmni 70 eyrèmni 80 einèmni 90 ídhi 100 idhiéka 101 idhi'imnyéka 111 ulédhi 200 ayrédhi 300 amédhi 400 aymédhi 500 istédhi 600 uylédhi 700 eyrédhi 800 einédhi 900 ítsi 1000 ulítsi 2000 aýtsi 3000 ítzi 1,000,000 íkni 1,000,000,000 Verbs Verbs are inflected for tense and aspect, for example the verb tayun (to study). If we want to say "someone studied", the correct inflection would be tayunín (the sufix -ín marks the past tense and imperfect aspect). Verbal Suffixes TENSE Present Tense - /è/ Past Tense - /í/ Future Tense - /á/ ASPECT Imperfect - /r/ Perfect - /n/ More than Perfect (some time before the past or future) - /t/ Continuous - /v/ Habitual - /ṫ/ Examples Thaiane studied. Thaiane tayun'ín''. Thaiane will study. ''Thaiane tayunán''. Thaiane studies. ''Thaiane tayunèt''. =Dictionary= tayu n. study tayun v. to study áya n. light ayásh n. fire uyú n. darkness uyúl n. water uyúk n. shadow yé n. air yéth n. wind mèye n. earth yulyé n. cloud éyli n. book trhék v. to shout tér v. to say, to talk aryé n. language mèdu n. mountain túri n. material body lyéri n. astral body, soul nyári n. mental body, spirit nir v. to be (state of being) sér v. to be in some place mah n. mother kah n. father téyt v. to go up something, to climb Meduyúk n. Dark Mountain, Mountain of the Darkness Ayaryé n. Language of the Light káli n. beginning, start yés n. sky ''a prep. in aydúl v. to create Õtír n. God =Sample Texts= Thaiane studied using the books. Thaiane tayunín ki’éylíth. In the beginning, God created the skies and earth. A’káli aydulín Õtír yés mèye. Category:Languages